


Past Shadows

by Artabria



Series: Middle Earth's drabbles [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artabria/pseuds/Artabria
Summary: Imladris receives an unwelcomed guest (for most).





	Past Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I live for Elrond's family drama.~~
> 
>  
> 
> _Prompt: Haunted_

Eldar had memories as long as their lives, and seldom forgot. Most of those that knew Maglor in Imladris knew him simply by his crimes, and most of those that had known him personally were now in Aman.

Glorfindel didn’t hide his distate when he saw him.

“He is in his study,” was all he said before leaving him alone in the hall.

He finds him by the window, a half forgotten cup hanging from his left hand.

“ _Yondo_ ,” said Maglor. Elrond turned towards him.

“I should have known you would come, _Atar_ , you came when Elros made his choice”.

**Author's Note:**

> Yondo - (Quenya) Son. (A/N: Anon also comes as another possibility for son, but Google didn't tell me which one was better and I refuse to refer to Elrond as _anon_ )
> 
> Atar - (Quenya) Father.


End file.
